


NEST Always Get Their Man

by wereleopard58



Series: NEST [1]
Category: Torchwood, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones was assigned elsewhere when Jack was away for those three months. William Lennox comes to Cardiff and makes Jack jealous. Where has this sexy new Ianto come from. JANTO</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEST Always Get Their Man

Title: Nest – Always Get Their Man  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG at the moment  
Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, and Transformers 2  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Transformers. I wish, if I did would I be writing fanifc. It would all be on the screen baby  
Summary: Ianto was assigned elsewhere when Jack was away for those three months  
Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story  
N/B I know I have many, many, many stories but you can't stop my mind and yes please ignore the huge potholes you can driver a bus through. Come on Ianto with a cool car LOL

Chapter One

Ianto stood out on the quiet hillside, looking out as the stunning view. It was coming up to three months he missed Jack desperately but had started to get on with his life. Admittedly he had not been around much; he had been in America and made some new friends.

"Ianto." One of those new friends said. "You seem lost."

Ianto turned to the autobot. "I'm fine Sideswipe, just thinking about new friends." Ianto said with a smile.

"They did want you to stay with them Major Lennox would be more than happy to have you with his team."

"Torchwood is my family, I'm needed there. You could always go back; you don't have to stay with me."

"I know but this is my wish. We have become friends, family too?"

"Yes we have."

The young Welshman thought of Will, and shook his head. After all the time of being around Jack Harkness would have stopped it but no, he had to get a crush on an Army Ranger. The beeping in Ianto's ear took him out of his daydream.

He clicked his earpiece. "Ianto we need you back." Tosh said.  
"On our way." Ianto grinned as Sideswipe turned back into his silver Chevrolet Corvette

The door opened and Ianto climbed in.

XXXXX

Major Lennox glanced at the screen, he recognised the pattern. "The Rift, right?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. It seems some things have been coming through and the Decepticons want them. I have emailed Mr Jones; he should get back to us soon on what he thinks they are."

Will smiled at the thought of the young man that had joined them, he had only been hear for a few months but definitely became one of the team and they were all on caffeine withdrawals, nothing matched up to Jonesy's Coffee as they had nicknamed it. He just wanted to see him again they had become friends and Ianto was the first man that he had ever been attracted to which brought around the event of them kissing. It had been a good kiss, a very good kiss and memorable one.

"Let me know as soon as you hear from him, we need to work out what our next step is."

XXXXX

Ianto walked into the hub smiling at his friends. They had noticed that Ianto had become confident, he still missed Jack desperately and they knew that but after from working with Nest, this was the new improved Ianto.

"What's up Tosh?"

"You have an urgent email." She said with a smile glad to have her best friend back.

"Thanks." Ianto stared down at the screen as the images appeared before him. "Tosh take a look at this."

Tosh walked over to the screen. "It's The Rifts pattern, what is it sending through. Why haven't we seen it?"

"I don't know but this could mean trouble." Ianto reached out and grabbed the phone.

"Major Lennox please?" Ianto paused for a moment. "Will, it's Ianto. Yes, we don't know at the moment. Uh huh, ok I think that is a good idea but try to be subtle less military look more civilian if you can manage it." Ianto laughed.

Gwen and Tosh leaned towards each other ignoring Owen, who had been trying to interrupt them. "So we get to meet Major Lennox, he looks very hot in those pictures." Gwen said.

"Have you seen the way he looks at Ianto, and the odd ones with Ianto gazing at him?" Gwen said with a grin.

"Ianto's been gazing at who?" A male voice asked.

Ianto was just about to hang up the phone when it fell to the ground. "Jack?"

Gwen ran passed them all and into Jack's arms, hugging him tightly. Jack's eyes never left Ianto's. "So anyone going to answer me, who has Ianto being gazing at?"

"Major Lennox U.S Army Ranger. Ianto worked with him, they look cute together."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Ianto?" His voice held an edge to it.

"Will and I are just friends we worked together." Ianto's back went up. "This has nothing to do with you because you just upped and left. Who wants coffee?"

Ianto turned without waiting for an answer and headed for the kitchen.

"He missed you Jack, he missed you very much." Tosh said quietly. "Don't break his heart, if you can't love him the way he should be loved let someone else try."

Jack opened and closed his mouth pulling her into a hug. "Well you will get to meet him." He's on his way.

Jack watched the suited man wander around, so he was going to meet his competition.

XXXXX

Major Lennox smiled, he was Nest and they always got their man. This man wanted one Ianto Jones, whether it was to join his team or more. He couldn't wait to get to Cardiff.

TBC  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Title: Nest – Always Get Their Man  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, and Transformers 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Transformers. I wish, if I did would I be writing fanifc. It would all be on the screen baby  
Summary: Ianto was assigned elsewhere when Jack was away for those three months

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B I know I have many, many, many stories but you can't stop my mind and yes please ignore the huge potholes you can driver a bus through. Come on Ianto with a cool car LOL

Chapter Two

Will looked around and so this was Cardiff, it was a little ….wet. That didn't matter he was going to get to see Ianto.

Ianto stood behind the desk at the information bureau typing on the computer when the door opened. He looked up and his mouth fell open. Will Lennox it jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket. He hoped that he wasn't drooling.

"Hey Ianto." Will said his voice deep.

Ianto walked around the desk a huge smile on his face. "Will."

Will wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly.

"Good to see you Ianto, so are you going to come back with us?" Will said with a smile.

"Will this is my home, I'm needed here." Ianto explained.

"Still waiting for this Jack are you?" Will said sighing hoping that Ianto had given up on that dream.

"Jack's back." Ianto whispered.

Will stared at the younger man. "So he came back then? Are you and he?"

"It is none of your business Will." Ianto pulled away and smiled at the other three men. "Follow me."

Ianto moved behind the desk and pressed a button. The secret door opened.

"Cool." A voice said from behind Will.

Will turned around and glared at him. He looked back at Ianto. "Lead the way."

XXXXX

Jack stared down at the hub, so many things had changed. Ianto had changed. It was great to see him stronger and definitely more muscular, but he missed him. Ianto had been avoiding him and no matter what Jack couldn't seem to get past that barrier.

If he was honest with himself he was in love with that damn Welshman. Jack was a little lost and had no idea what to do to move past this. He needed to get Ianto alone so they could talk.

The alarms went off as the large circular door moved to the side. Jack looked down and in walked Ianto with four men, obviously military.

The one that had is hand on Ianto's shoulder had to be Will Lennox. Jack's eyes narrowed, taking a deep breath to control his anger he slowly made his way down the stairs to meet them. To meet his competition.

Ianto's heart sped up and ached all at the same time. It always did when he was with Jack. He knew they had to talk but no idea what to do about it.

Ianto was afraid that if he let Jack in again he would lose himself and if he left it would destroy everything that Ianto was.

But he couldn't keep running, he saw the hurt in those gorgeous blue eyes but he was afraid to truly believe what it meant, what it could possibly mean.

Jack walked over to him. "Captain Jack Harkness." He held out his hand.

"Major Will Lennox." Will grabbed hold of Jack's hand and they both squeezed.

TBC  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Title: Nest – Always Get Their ManAuthor: Wereleopard58Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: JantoSpoilers: All of Torchwood, and Transformers 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Transformers. I wish, if I did would I be writing fanifc. It would all be on the screen babySummary: Ianto was assigned elsewhere when Jack was away for those three months

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B I know I have many, many, many stories but you can't stop my mind and yes please ignore the huge potholes you can driver a bus through. Come on Ianto with a cool car LOL

Chapter Three

The two men stood there staring at each other. Ianto shook his head in part amusement and part annoyance.

"Cut the crap out the both of you." Ianto muttered and headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

Tosh couldn't help but grin. Jack had so much to make up for and now here is the good looking, very good looking man who wants Ianto.

Her heart did go out to him, she loved Jack, she always would. He was a father figure to her. Jack had saved her from the prison she was in. But the way he treated Ianto, Jack needed to do a whole lot more to win Ianto back.

Ianto may fall into his arms again but his heart was more protected now and the immortal may not find it so easy to be allowed back in but Tosh hoped they worked it out because they were so cute together.

XXXXX

Gwen laughed as she watched the two men, who would have thought that Ianto would have two gorgeous men fighting over him. Her heart ached a little knowing that she would never have Jack and that she would always love him. Gwen realised she was lucky with Rhys and she did love the idiot.

She only hoped that Ianto wasn't going to get in the crossfire between the two men, if that happened both Jack and Will would both lose.

XXXXX

"So you're Jack Harkness. Ianto spoke about you. How the two of you got together, how you used him and then broke his heart." Will said quietly.

"Used him?" Jack asked a little confused.

"I won't let you hurt him and just so you know I have feelings for him and I want him to come to America with me."

"I have no intention of hurting him and I want him to stay here with me but that is going to be Ianto's choice isn't it?" Jack said quietly. "If you'll excuse me."

XXXXX

Ianto took a deep breath when he asked Will to come here he never thought that Jack would be back.

"Ianto." A voice said from behind him. Ianto turned and saw a very nervous looking Jack. "Can we talk please?"

"Ok." Ianto said as he followed Jack down to his room. "What is it Jack?"

Jack opened and closed his mouth pacing a little, suddenly stuffing his hands deep into his trouser pockets. "I just spoke to Will."

Ianto had never seen Jack look so scared, all he wanted to do was pull Jack into his arms and tell him that everything was going to be ok but he didn't, he forced himself to stand still. "About?"

"He said that you told him all about us how we met, how I hurt and left you. Please talk to me Ianto." Jack whispered tears falling from his eyes.

"Jack." Ianto whispered and pulled him into his arms. "We really do need to talk, but is now the time?"

"It has to be otherwise I don't think I could concentrate. We need to clear this up before we can hopefully move forward. I need to know."

"Ok but I'm not sure if this is going to help."

"It really can't make things worse can it?" Jack tried to smile.

"You're right about that but once I have finished talking then it is your turn ok?"

Jack nodded afraid that this conversation may be the final nail in the coffin that ended their relationship but it had to happen and now if he had any chance of keeping the man he loved.

"So Ianto what are you feeling? What did I do wrong?" Jack asked as he choked out the words.

TBC  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Title: Nest – Always Get Their Man  
Author: Wereleopard58  
Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, and Transformers 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Transformers. I wish, if I did would I be writing fanifc. It would all be on the screen baby  
Summary: Ianto was assigned elsewhere when Jack was away for those three months

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B I know I have many, many, many stories but you can't stop my mind and yes please ignore the huge potholes you can driver a bus through. Come on Ianto with a cool car LOL

Chapter Four

Ianto took a deep breath. "You really don't know do you?" The young man asked.

"Ianto if I knew we wouldn't be here now I hope we would be in bed catching up. I missed you." Jack walked forward and stopped as soon as Ianto held out his hand.

"We need to talk and I mean talk." Ianto said as he sat down.

Jack knew that he wasn't going to like this but he had to do something otherwise he was going to lose Ianto. "Ok talk to me Ianto what have I been doing wrong and what can I do to change it?"

"You really want to know?" Ianto asked a little bit of hope started to grow inside of him.

"I really do." Jack said with a smile. "Just tell me no matter what it is."

Ianto took a deep breath. "There are a few things first are you going to leave again if the Doctor turns up?"

"No I'm not. He can't help me." Jack sighed.

"Do you love him?"

"I did and in a way I still do but not in the way I love you. I've been through so much since I've been gone and it changed me."

Ianto frowned. "Jack it's only been three months." He paused and looked into his lover's face. "It hasn't for you though has it? How long Jack?"

"It's been a year." Jack whispered. "The year that never was."

"What happened?"

"A time lord, like the Doctor took over the world. He murdered so many people. He tortured and killed me over and over again I lost count." Jack's voice broke as he the memories flooded his mind.

Ianto walked across and pulled him into his arms. "Oh Jack I'm so sorry I wish I could have been there with you."

Jack pulled back and held Ianto's face in his hands. "No, if you were it would have destroyed everything I am. The memory of you is what kept me going Ianto."

"Come on Jack." Ianto moved to lie on Jack's bed and held out his arms. "We still have a lot to talk about. Just keep being honest with me and we may be able to work through it and come out stronger the other side."

Jack moved so his head was on the pillow next to Ianto's and they could look into each other's eyes. If they were going to have this talk they needed to look at each other as they did so.

"What else Ianto?"

"Ok we'll talk about what happened in that year at some point but..." Ianto stroked Jack's face tears in his eyes at the thought of Jack being tortured over and over again for a year. "Gwen?"

Jack shook his head in confusion. "What about her?"

"Jack you have a thing for her, she has one for you. If she wants something or is upset I come in second place and you were always so jealous when she talked about or was with Rhys. If you said to her leave him for me she would do that Jack." Ianto lowered his eyes afraid of what Jack would see in them.

"Ianto I..." He paused for a moment thinking back on everything. "I never thought. Oh god I am so sorry."

"Jack just tell me about what you felt when you first met Gwen until now?"

Jack thought about it for a moment. "When I first met Gwen I was very attracted to her."

Ianto felt his heart break but he had to know the rest.

TBC  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ianto you have to remember is that I flirted with you but you didn't do or say anything to make me think you were interested in me. We never knew each other everything you had become was Lisa. I was at fault I didn't ask you anything about your life none of us did."

"Jack, I know I could have done things so differently back then."

Jack turned to look at his lover. "If it hadn't we wouldn't be here now trying to sort things out. There would would have never been anything to sort out."

"So what was it about Gwen that you were attracted to?" Ianto asked.

Jack took a deep breath. "Everything she looked at was fresh and it was nice. I had been alone for a long time. I may have told stories about things I had done."

"I always knew Jack, I lived at Torchwood almost as much as you did, actually maybe more. I had your clothes cleaned. I would have known had you been with anyone." Ianto smiled softly.

"She was like a breath of fresh air, Gwen was interested in everything. We all were a little jaded. You had been there the least time Ianto but you had been at Torchwood One as well. Then, she seemed interested in me just as a man. When Gwen saw me come back to life, it was relief that someone knew."

Ianto looked down. "Would you have told her if she hadn't seen it?"

"I honestly don't know. Then I started to just to flirt, I never thought anything of it. It all became automatic. I didn't realise Ianto. I want to be with you not her. Everything that happened you were always on my mind, you are the one that kept me going. Whatever you want to do I will do it." Jack begged.

"Jack don't.."

Jack raised his hand. "Ianto I love you, I need you. I know I am selfish and the world revolves around me but I need you to tell me when I am doing that. I am so set in my ways I don't realise what I am doing. I will promise you that Gwen will not always be first. If she is in real trouble or has a big problem I will be there just like I will be for any of you."

"So you're not attracted to her now?" Ianto asked.

"She is attractive Ianto, I would be lying if I said anything else but if you mean do I want to sleep with her, to be with her then no I don't I have the man I want. What about you?"

"What about me?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"Will Lennox he wants you Ianto, now I can understand why did anything happen while I was gone?" Jack wanted to know.

"Jack you were only gone for three months," Ianto paused and saw the look on Jack's face. "Jack?"

"It wasn't three months not for me. Ianto there is a lot to tell you but can we do it later, it's difficult to talk about and I want us to be alone so you can ask all the questions you want."

"Ok Jack I can understand that thank you for explaining."

"Do you believe me about Gwen?" Jack wanted to know.

Ianto paused for a moment. "I want to, I really do but I guess it is going to be one of those wait and see."

"Are we still together?"

"I want to Jack but things have to change. It has to be a real relationship, not a part-time shag as Owen would say."

"That's fine with me, how about we go on a date." Jack said grinning.

"A date?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"Yes a date, I take you out for a meal, pay for it. We talk and get to know each other."

"I'd like that a lot, when do you think we should do it?" Ianto asked.

"Well Tosh and your friends are going through the program right." Jack waited for Ianto to nod. "It may not be a full on date, we never know when we will get interrupted so how about now?"

"Now, as in now!" Ianto asked as a smile appeared on his face. "That sounds good, oh and there is someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"My car."

Jack turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled at the thought. "You want me to meet your car?"

"You're not the only one who has a lot to tell, I'll introduce you afterwards."

XXXXX

Will waited for Ianto, as time went on he knew that the man he wanted was not going to come back with them.

Gwen sat tapping her feet waiting for Jack, she couldn't believe he was back. She was hoping that they could spend time together.

"Jack." She called out as she saw the two of them. "I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab something to eat?"

Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and smiled. "I'm sorry Gwen but Ianto and I are going out on a date."

"You two are going out on a date, as in a date, date?" Gwen asked she never thought that they had that kind of relationship.

"Well when you want a relationship with someone you wine and dine them. Talk, get to know each other. You know a date." Jack said grinning.

"You want that with Ianto?" Gwen was confused, she loved Ianto dearly but the two of them were so different. She always thought Ianto would marry a pretty little woman.

"I want that and so much more with him." Jack stared deeply into Ianto's eyes. His heart melted as he saw the young man blush.

Tosh grinned. "I'll let you know if we need you for anything and Ianto. You and I will be going out for a meal."

Ianto laughed knowing that Tosh wanted all the gossip and to make sure Jack wasn't going to break his heart.

Will knew that this was his last chance, if this didn't work he would not try again. If Ianto said no and meant it he would leave the Welshman alone. Walking over he placed a hand on Ianto's face bending his head he kissed him softly.

TBC  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ianto pulled away from the kiss. If Jack had not returned there would have been nothing better than this.

"No Will. We, I can't do this."

"I had to try Ianto. You know me waiting around is not an option." Will said smiling.

"I know that Will and that is one of the things that is great about you. If there was no Jack I wouldn't hesitate."

"If you ever need me Ianto, no matter what I'm still your friend." Will hugged him.

"Ianto this signal is from the rift but it's nothing to do with the Decepticons or the Autobots." Tosh called out. "As soon as I know any more I will let you know." Her face still on the computer screen.

A phone ring broke the silence. Will pulled it out from his pocket.

"Yes, ok. I understand. Yes sir right away."

"Will?" Ianto asked as soon as he was off the phone.

"They received Tosh's message. We're needed." Will paused. "Goodbye Ianto are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Ianto shook his head and laughed. "You'd better keep in touch and Will be careful. I don't want to get one of THOSE calls."

"You be careful too." Will turned and looked at Jack. "If you break his heart again I'll be back to take him away."

"I have no intention of breaking his heart." Jack crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Ianto walked his friends out.

XXXXX

Three long months had passed and Jack was treating Ianto exactly the same. As if Ianto hadn't been a member of NEST. He was also treating Sideswipe like an ordinary car and nothing more.

He did understand that Jack was trying to protect him and that was all well and good. Ianto could now take care of himself like Gwen and the others.

Ianto wasn't sure if he could continue to live like this. He had tried to talk to Jack but nothing was being changed.

"Ianto." Tosh called out. With the help out of the Autobots she had finally managed to decrypt one word and a signature that they could test others against.

"What is it Tosh?"

"I've managed to get one word. Kryptonian's. It has the same signatures as the meteorites that fell on Smallville."

"Ok I'll pass that on." Ianto walked over to the phone and dialled.

Jack and Gwen were talking as they walked in, they glanced over at Ianto who had a surprised look on his face as he talked.

"No I'm sure I can't."

Jack opened his mouth to ask what was going wrong. The alarms went off announcing someone was coming into the hub.

As the circular door completely slid open there stood the Doctor.

"Jack I need your help!"

TBC  
Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ianto dropped the telephone receiver breaking the silence.

"What's going on Doctor?" Jack asked walking over to him.

"I need your unique ability. It's a matter of life or death not yours obviously."

"Of course." Jack replied and turned to his team, to Ianto. "Ianto."

"They can come along." The Doctor offered.

"No they're needed here." Jack answered looking at the Doctor without giving them a chance to answer. When he turned back around Ianto was gone.

"Jack." Tosh warned.

"It's important." Jack replied knowing he would never be able to forgive himself if a lot of people died when he could have helped them.

"He's in the kitchen." Tosh sighed.

Jack looked at the Doctor. Give me a minute."

"Goodbye Jack." Ianto whispered.

"I'm coming back Ianto. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. I love you Ianto."

"I love you too Jack and I do understand why you have to go. When you get back we need to have a serious talk."

Jack didn't like the sound of that but felt better when Ianto kissed him.

"I'll see you soon." Jack mumbled against Ianto's lips and finally forcing himself away.

XXXXX

A month and a half had gone by with no sign of Jack. Ianto was tired of waiting.

"I'm not doing this again. It's a bloody time machine and he still can't make it back quickly."

"Ianto he will be back." Tosh promised.

"And then what I let him break my heart again. I can't do that. If I had never left last time and waited, I would have waited again. My whole life time in fact. I have changed that Ianto has gone. I've seen people pine for him and never move on while he did. I can't stay here, it's just me waiting for heartache." Ianto walked off.

Tosh looked over at Gwen.

"That doesn't sound good, does it?" Gwen asked.

They both sat down and waited for Ianto to return. Owen walked over and looked at them.

"What's going on?"

"We think Ianto might leave us." Tosh answered.

"Can you really blame him."

Tosh and Gwen glanced at him.

Ianto walked back in and saw his three friends watching him. He looked over at them, Ianto was going to miss them, especially Tosh.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Tosh asked afraid of the answer.

"America."

"Where? It's a big place."

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't." Owen glared at him.

"Both actually. I'll keep in touch, I've got to go and sort things out."

XXXXX

A week had gone by and they still couldn't find out where Ianto was going. Someone else had made all the arrangements for him and his car.

Ianto hugged them all but held onto Tosh a little longer.

"Goodbye." He whispered.

A car picked him up, they watched as it vanished.

"I hope he stays in touch." Tosh whispered.

XXXXX

Ianto arrived at the airport where a man was waiting for him.

"Here you are Mr Jones, you are heading for Metropolis. It is the closest place to Smallville. If we sent you straight there it would be suspicious. We'll get your car to you as soon as we can."

"Thank you." Ianto stood for a moment, wishing that he could go back.

He couldn't be that Ianto, not any more. The thing that terrified him the most was that he would have waited for a lifetime for Jack and been happy.

Taking a deep sigh he headed towards the departure gates.

"Metropolis here I come."

The End

(Yes I have another story. No matter how I tried I couldn't end it with Janto and the way I wanted)


End file.
